


Personal Space

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: Deans obsession with personal space causes problems between him and Cas.Day One of the 31 Day Place Challenge: BedroomNot sure how many of these I'll be able to get done, but I'll try.





	

Dean walked into his bedroom to find it…clean. Someone had come in and cleaned while they’d been out on the wendigo hunt. His bed was neatly made, apparently with clean sheets. His laundry hamper was empty-meaning that the “mystery maid” had done his laundry as well. All of his books and weapons were in place on their shelves. Since Sam had been with him, and his mom was still in the wind, there was only one being who could have…

“Cas. Get your feathery butt down here, now.” Dean growled. There was a rush of wings behind him, and he turned to find a gently smiling angel.

“Hello Dean.” Dean glared at him.

“Cas, we’ve talked about personal space before, right?” Cas nodded. “That includes my bedroom, ok?” He looked around. “You cleaned, and now I won’t be able to find anything!” Cas’ face fell, and he looked down.

“My apologies, Dean. I was just trying to do something nice…" He glared up at the hunter, suddenly angry. "In the future, I’ll leave you and your room be.” He vanished without a sound. Dean sighed. He’d screwed up and hurt Cas’ feelings. Again. He had to stop doing this to the one being who meant more to him than anything in the world, besides his brother. Before he lost the angel for good, he had to make this right. He sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, and prayed.

“Listen, Cas, I’m sorry. I overreacted. I was wrong. Thank you for cleaning up after my messy ass. Thank you for looking after me. Again. Like you always do. Hell, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be around to enjoy everything I have. You’ve saved me and Sammy more times than I can count. And all I do is yell at you. I’m sorry. ” He smirked. “Maybe if you come back, we can mess the room up again…together.” Cas appeared on the bed next to him. His blue eyes narrowed and he tilted his head.

“What did you have in mind, Dean?” Dean cupped the angels chin, and turned his head to face him.

“Lets start with this.” He brought his lips to Cas’ in a soft, gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert usual non ownership stuff here...


End file.
